There are no mechanisms that relate directly with this invention. From a robot point-of-view, a gripper with nut runner on the end of a robot in combination with an electrical connector is a system that performs the same functions as the invention. In other instances an astronaut can replace the robot. However, a gripper (or fastener) and a nut runner is still required. And this system must be augmented by an electrical connector. There are other, special fastening systems with embedded motors, drive trains and fastening mechanicals (such as the Payload Interface Adapter proposed for U.S. Space Station). These often have separate systems for making electrical connections.